Adopting Vanellope
by Pricat
Summary: After months after the whole cybug thing, Ralph decides to adopt Vanellope since he cares about her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I've wanted to happen everytime I watch Wreck it Ralph, Ralph adopting Vanellope because she needs somebody there and to her, Ralph is that somebody.**

**Ralph decides to adopt Vanellope but challenges and adventures arise because of this.**

* * *

It was after the arcade had closed and a certain wrecker had something on his mind going to Tapper's hoping that Felix would understand because Vanellope was important to him to the pointwhere he had almost died knowing he wanted to protect her, sighing entering Tapper's.

"Hey Ralphie, this root beer's great!" he heard a familiar voice say.

He laughed seeing a certain nine year old president wearing a hoodie but she smirked seeing her favourite wrecker here.

"What can I get ya Ralph?" he heard the bartender say.

"Just my usual bro." he said seeing Felix join him since they usually came here after work.

"How's Calhoun?" Ralph asked.

"She's fine and still gives me honeyglows.

I see Vanellope's here but isn't this place a little too ot of place for her?

She is nine after all." he told him.

"Hey it's fine, besides it's Root Beer Tapper's." he said seeing her arm wrestling with Zangief making him laugh.

"Actually I have something on my mind, about adopting Vanellope." Ralph told him making Felix spit take.

"Are you sure Ralph?" he asked.

"Yes because she's the ruler of a candy land of kids, she needs an adult around to give her guidance." Ralph told him.

He understood seeing it was late and Vanellope was getting tired since her bedtime was now picking her up putting her on his back going back to his apartment in Niceland but heard her asleep.

_I guess that maybe Felix is worried, in case Calhoun doesn't want kids but you can't resist an adorable winner._

_They'll get used to it, sooner or later._

He was tucking her in but left her to sleep knowing tomorrow was Saturday meaning the biggest day of the week.

He was getting into red and black furry pyjamas and sleeping on the couch which he didn't mind.

His eyes closed in sleep drifting off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning Vanellope awoke rubbing sleep from her eyes because she'd had peaceful dreams for once because after the whole cybug thing, she sometimes had nightmares and only Ralph could help her feel better, smelling pancakes from the kitchen going in still in her clothes but she didn't care.

Ralph was flipping pancakes but was happy seeing her up, because he sometimes worried about her seeing her putting maple syrup and other things on the table and hungry because she was always hungry after sleeping well.

"Morning kiddo and see somebody slept well, which is a good thing because we both have a big day ahead of us." he said smiling because it was true and loved having Vanellope around and was making himself coffee.

"we need Oreos because nothing goes better with Oreos!" Vanellope said making him smile.

He knew that Vanellope rarely ate anything which didn't have sugar in it which was understandable since she lived in Sugar Rush making him sigh seeing her eat and joining her knowing the arcade was opening soon.

After finishing breakfast, Vanellope was on a train back to Sugar Rush seeing some of her subjects waiting and wondering where she'd went.

"Never mind because the arcade's about to open!" Minty said making Vanellope relieved because they wouldn't understand going to get ready knowing kids would want to play using her as their avatar, remembering she'd missed the Random Roster race last night.

She hoped Ralph was okay.


	2. Anxious

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but happy that many people liked it so much.**

**Ralph decides to go through with adopting Vanellope, like getting Felix to help him make a room for Vanellope in his apartment.**

* * *

Ralph was distracted all day during gameplay because of adopting Vanellope and hoped the others were understanding since Felix had been upset but he knew that Vanellope needed somebody to give her guidance and be a father to her.

Gene wondered what was on the wrecker's mind wondering if it was about the cybug thing knowing that he had helped save the arcade from Turbo but he was saying that it wasn't important.

"Fine, keep it to yourself." he said to him.

Ralph was happy that the arcade was closed going to Sugar Rush seeing Vanellope hug him because he'd missed her and they were hanging out, building another kart at the bakery.

She wondered what was on his mind but her eyes widened hearing the word adoption.

"Wow Ralphie, that's pretty huge.

Are you sure you want to, adopt me as your daughter?" she asked him.

"Yes because you need a father and somebody to give you guidance." he said seeing her bear hug him making him feel good inside.

"W-Where am I gonna sleep?" she asked.

"In the guest room of my apartment, once I fix it up with a little help." he said.

"Cool!" she said excitedly glitching making him laugh.

He knew she would be going to school in Niceland but was getting Felix's help because he cared about Vanellope.

"I get to live with you?

Awesome!" Vanellope said making Ralph stunned thinking she'd be upset.

He knew the racers of Sugar Rush would be worried that he was taking their princess but he would settle that later since Sour Bill was okay with it and Vanellope was excited since she loved being around him.

"Ralphie you okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine kid." he said trying not to show worry.

She hugged his shoulders since she was going to Sugar Rush and wondered what was wrong getting on the train back to her candy kingdom and made the wrecker sigh.

He knew others were gonna give him heck especially Calhoun.

But the little president had gotten under his skin.


End file.
